


I'm Serious

by zaranami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, Dishonored 2 Spoilers, F/M, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Romance, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaranami/pseuds/zaranami
Summary: Emily has an encounter with the Outsider in the void. The visit goes a little moreunusualthan most.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin & The Outsider, Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider, Emsider - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed :)  
> Can't wait to do more of these.

Emily woke up heavily dazed, she was overcome with fatigue. The last thing she remembered was saving Anton Sokolov from The Clockwork Mansion after turning Kirin Jindosh’s brain into mush. She had been sitting up for a few minutes now. Lifting her worn out self up, she placed herself down on the desk chair in her very compact room inside the Dreadful Wale. In her travel log, she wrote about her very faded memories as a kid of the Hound Pits Pub and Sokolov. He had changed to a great extent. 

Once she was finished with writing the log, Emily would stand up to go meet Sokolov properly, he was probably more at ease and well rested now. She would push at the door, finding it to be locked. Filled with dread, Emily looked back to find the wall once behind her had become an entryway to the void.

The Outsider creeped her out just a bit, he acted strange and unnatural. At that point, Emily hadn’t met him many times. Going through the entryway where the wall once used to sit, she walked through the void on the large black smooth rock structures, they seemingly created the perfect path for her to take. The air had a slight chill to it, breathing proved itself to be harder than usual. 

Her mark would begin to itch and burn terribly, her eye would twitch in response. Emily would pull the glove off of her left hand to reveal her mark glowing a bright blue, followed by wisps of blue smoke. Her mark soon returned to its usual state after she saw a pair of black boots pointed towards hers. Emily looked up from her hand to be met with the Outsider. She would step back a bit, wondering why he had called her. She wanted to meet with Sokolov quite urgently.

“You’ve made good progress.” He blandly congratulated her. A small smile almost crept onto Emily’s face, that was, before he continued. “But there’s a long way to go.” Emily narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. She expected him to continue, maybe offer her some advice or clues, but nothing. He went silent, staring right back at her. The silence was eerie, they were in the void after all.

Emily didn’t like this, not one bit. Staring into his black on black eyes set something off inside of her. So, she spoke to keep the moment from stretching on any longer than it had to. “Sokolov briefly informed me of the connection between Delilah and curator of the Royal Conservatory, Breanna Ashworth. That’s where I’m headed next.” She spoke in a professional tone, it was the same way she interacted with the nobles back at the tower when things were still ordinary.

The Outsider seemed interested, he hadn’t yet told Emily of his connection with Delilah. When she spoke of her plans to him, which wasn’t very often, it put his mind at ease. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she would succeed. “Ah yes, the one who is obsessed with the occult. She likely would’ve have committed suicide had she remained with her family and husband to be.” It almost sounded as if the Outsider felt pity. He paced back and forth in front of her, hands neatly folded behind his back.

Emily found her seat on a nearby slab of rock, placing her hands in her lap. She watched the Outsider pace ahead of her. She was taking the non-lethal path in her journey, was the Outsider trying to make her pity Breanna? She was going to spare the witch anyways. Or at least, that was the plan.

Her visits to the void would be few and far between, not being pulled in by the Outsider very often. Though every time she came, he would have many words to spare. He seemed significantly more quiet than usual this time around. “Why did you call me here?” She asked, hoping it wouldn’t convey a negative response from him. He would disappear into a fog of black smoke, reappearing standing in front of her.

“I wanted to see you.” He tilted his head very slightly, wondering if his answer left her pleased. Emily looked down, snorting. She put her hand against her mouth to hide the wide smile on her face before breaking out into a loud laughter. The Outsiders words were risible, and oh boy did she laugh. She didn’t take the Outsider to be much of a joker. 

Wiping a tear of joy from her flushed cheek, she would look back up at him. Emily was still seated on the rock. “I’m serious.” She would say. The smile remained on her face, maybe at that moment she was experiencing a bit too much delight. Too bad the Outsider wasn’t this amusing more often. He appeared to be unimpressed from the empress’s reaction. Leaning forward, he gently grabbed Emily’s jaw, pulling her a bit forward.

Her smile would instantly fade away, what was he doing? His icy cold fingers would send a shiver down her spine. “And so am I.” He smugly replied. They stayed intensely looking into each other’s eyes for longer than they should’ve. Emily felt stuck in time, and though she didn’t want the moment to end, she knew how to make it better. She would pull the Outsider into a kiss, the two would embrace each other. As intense as the kiss was, it was short lived. The Outsider was the one to pull away first, letting go of her jaw. It left her longing for more, and he too, felt the same way.

The Outsider would back away from the empress, turning around. His hands went right back to being folded behind his back. He didn’t look at her, but a smirk painted his face as he glared off into the endless void. “You should go see Sokolov.” And with that, he disappeared.

Emily blinked, but when she opened her eyes, she was back in the Dreadful Wale. She sat at the edge of her bed now, holding the edges of the mattress with eagerness in her grip. The Outsider was right.

_She should go see Sokolov._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, there will be more of this ship to come. Currently, I'm also considering writing some more Dishonored stuff besides Emsider, we'll see.


End file.
